The other Girl
by serrixoxo
Summary: This story is about the love drama/tension between teens Alex and Ali.  She was always just there. But I never saw her in my life until..now.-ALEX  I've observed and saw him since forever. He just didn't know so&now I'm starting to like him-ALI


Chapter 1

ALEX POV:

She was always just..there. Her name was Ali Dimaria. She was perfectly calm, serene, and beautiful. Many people did not know her like I did. She was invisible. I didn't even know her until now. I remember- it was a morning when I was walking around with my gang of friends in the hallway. Then, I see her. I swear, I could see she was shimmering in the sunlight by the window, at her locker. I had never seen her in my whole entire life, or anywhere. I felt so nervous, and happy at the same time to see her. I felt some sort of connection, I've never really figured out what I felt.

"Who's that?" I asked my friends.

"You don't know who that is?" Michael questioned, particuarlly laughing his head off.

"Nope." I replied.

"Oh Alex, and I still don't get how YOU'RE one of the most popular kids in our school." Tyler snickered.

"Well?" I said, annoyed.

"Ali DiMaria, seventh grader, smart, nerdy, a klutz, flexible, dances, track and cross country team, field hockey, plays the flute, clarinet, guitar, and sings. Participates in Drama Club, Jazz band for guitar, flute ensemble, wind ensemble, and the special choir. She's perfect- someone to take advantage of whenever you've got a group project. She's got no friends- just because she's sort of like perfect. I think she's doing it all for college- ya know..but I wouldn't hang with her. No one would." Michael answered. I was surprised on how much Michael knows about each person.

"Oh." I just commented. She was perfect, even though she was sort of a klutz- and didn't socialize as much as I did. We walked past, and I started thinking about her even more after that day. In the afternoon, at study hall, I roamed around the halls. I went back to the same hall Ali's locker was. I remembered exactly where it was, next to that window- that let in all the sunlight. I guess staring at her locker was by far the most stupidest thing to do, because she was right behind me, and I was dazing off thinking about dates with her.

"Hey, move." She snapped. Well, that wasn't very nice.

"Sorry." I said politely, flashing a shy smile at her. I moved to the next locker on her right.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" She asked while looking for her books.

"Aren't YOU late for class?" I questioned her.

"Nope. I've got study hall...It's not like they notice. Bye." Study hall? Seriously? After all my school years, and she tells me she has study hall? And I didn't even notice her?

ALI'S POV:

The usual, I walked to my locker in the morning, gathering my books. A bunch of girls pass by, and the cheerleaders snicker at me. I scoffed right back at them. A few girls said hi at me, but other then that, I was a lonely person at my locker. I rearranged my decorations into a smiley face. I needed some kind of motivation for my math quiz. Then, I see Alex and his "group." Of course, they would pass by me, but then, Alex actually sees me. I can feel his piercing eyes on me. I pretend I don't notice, and just get my books normally. Alex was this kid at my school, whom I was taller, and I knew I looked so weird because of my glasses. I flicked my hair out of my face, to show an impression that my hair was awesomely beautiful, my only great feature- except for my eyes. I tried to eavesdrop what they were saying, but Michael just explained who I was. Alex was interested at first, but had moved on- at least, that's what I thought that morning. Alex and I go back in a way history, when I was always just observing what he did in class. He was only in my Honors Math class, History, Lunch, study hall,and band. Lunch was okay, because I got to observe him closer. He sat at the table that was in front of mine, where his back was either towards me, or his face was. I remember in 7th grade, he always tried getting my attention, or he was just randomly flirting. I doubt he even noticed me during middle school. You see, I was the new girl in middle school. We're in ninth grade- freshmans. Everyone knows that Alex is perfect. There's no way he would've liked me back then. As 7th grade moved on, I developed my ultimate crush on one of the quarterback football players, Dylan Rubino. So then, I forgot about Alex. And then, this year, I start thinking about Alex again. After lunch, during the beginning of study hall, I was running late because of one of the cheerleaders who kept backstabbing me with rumors. No biggie, I have study hall. As I was getting my books, I noticed Alex roaming around the halls- and standing RIGHT in front of my locker. What was he doing here, he should be at study hall! I realized a few minutes after, that he was trying to converse me- or just waiting for me to speak up.

So, I pretty much stood there like a dope, and yelled at him, "Hey, Move." I didn't mean to act bitchy, I just didn't know what to say. He apologized, and smiled at me. I turn around to hide my face, and open my lock. Just as I did, he walks over to the locker next to mine. Oh, boy...I thought.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" I asked while looking for the right books.

"Aren't YOU late for class?" He questioned me.

"Nope. I've got study hall...It's not like they notice. Bye." I quickly started walking away, embarrased. I really just wanted to say, "Kinda, but we can talk.." or something sweet! Damn it- he'll never like me now.

ALEX'S POV:

She walked away after she said that, so I started to follow her footsteps. I guess I was sort of chasing her. She didn't even turn around while walking. We finally made it to study hall. Ariana, one of the most popular dancers at our school caught me once I walked in.

"Perfect Pirola! Where have you been? Aw, you poor thing- having to be right after that ding-wit." She called. Ali turned around, and glared at me. Not at Ariana, but at ME. What I did do wrong? I pulled my arm away from Ariana, and walked to Michael and my friends. They didn't say anything, instead, cheered me up to not feel guilty, so they gave me a bunch of jokes to laugh at. Well, it got kinda boring- so I started to look over Ali. She wasn't at the tables, or at the computers. Where was she? Maybe she was more where the book shelves were. Actually, she was talking to Kristen in the corner of a hallway of the book shelves, and they were practically laughing their heads off! Now I remembered. Kristen and Ali were like best friends, but now they're JUST friends. It's because Kristen started getting popular, I guess. Then, Ali left Kristen, waving good bye, saying that she needed to talk to the monkey, and the rest of them. I pretended I wasn't there, and made my way towards Ali by pretending to look at books. Kristen smiled at me, walking away. Ali pretended to not notice me. She kept walking, where a bunch of guys were- a bunch of the losers...well, not losers- guys that were in the lower levels of highschool.

"Hey, what's up Apple?" Sky asked Ali in a jokingly way. Ali blushed. I stood there- surprised that Ali hung out with them.

ALI'S POV:

"Hey, what's up Apple?" Sky asked me when I came into where they all sat. I look at the gathered group- and then I see Alex behind me.

"Sup, Skylar!" I knuckle punched him. I high fived everyone else; Aidan, Harry, Matt, TJ, Cole, Kris, Chris, Moreno Monkey (Chris M), and unexpected people like, Guma, BK, Jack, James, and others. I was actually surprised that Alex was here too. I pretended to act like we were best buds, and we worked on homework. Alex just sat there doing nothing. I felt pretty bad.

ALEX'S POV:

Study hall turned out bad. Ali didn't even notice me sitting there doing nothing. UGH. Maybe it's just best if I hang out with the people that have the same group of popularity as I do. Right?

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

xoxo,

Serri

ps: will be publishing nxt chapter soon!


End file.
